world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Ships of World War II
This page lists all of the ship classes used during World War II. This list does not include individual ships that were part of a class. This list also includes ships that were planned as a class but only one was completed. The list may also include several ships commissioned before World War II. Kriegsmarine (Germany) Aircraft Carriers *''Graf Zeppelin'' *''Jade-class aircraft carrier **[[KMS Jade|KMS ''Jade]] **[[ja|KMS Elbe]] *''Kleiner Flugzeugträger'' *''De Grasse-Converted Light Aircraft Carrier'' *''Europa-Project Converted Aircraft Carrier'' *''Gneisenau-Project Converted Aircraft Carrier'' *''Potsdam-Project Converted Aircraft Carrier'' *''Seydlitz-Project Converted Aircraft Carrier'' *''Grossflugzeugkreuzer A II-Project Battlecarrier *Grossflugzeugkreuzer A III-Project Battlecarrier *Grossflugzeugkreuzer A IV--Project Battlecarrier *Grossflugzeugkreuzer A IIa-Project Battlecarrier *Flugdeckkreuzer E IV[[Flugdeckkreuzer E IV-Project Light Aircraft Carrier|-Project ''Light Aircraft Carrier]] *''Flugdeckkreuzer E V-Project Light Aircraft Carrier Battleships *[[Bismarck-class battleship|''Bismarck-class battleship]] **[[KMS Bismarck|KMS Bismarck]] **[[KMS Tirpitz|KMS Tirpitz]] *''Deutschland''-class battleship **[[SMS Schleiswig Holstein|SMS Schleiswig Holstein]] **[[SMS Schlesien|SMS Schlesien]] **[[SMS Hannover|SMS Hannover]] *''Scharnhorst''-class battleship **[[KMS Scharnhorst|KMS Scharnhorst]] **[[KMS Gneisenau|KMS Gneisenau]] *''H-class Battleship Project **[[H-class Battleship|KMS ''Hutten]] **[[H-class Battleship|KMS Berchlingen]] **[[H-class Battleship|KMS Hindenburg]] *''J-class Battleship Project *K-Class Battleship Project *L-class Battleship Project *M-class Battleship Project *N-class Battleship Project Cruisers *[[Deutschland-class heavy cruiser|''Deutschland-class heavy cruiser]] **[[KMS Admiral Scheer|KMS Admiral Scheer]] **[[KMS Deutschland|KMS Deuteschland]] **[[KMS Admiral Graf Spee|KMS Admiral Graf Spee]] *''Admiral Hipper-class heavy cruiser'' **[[KMS Admiral Hipper|KMS Admiral Hipper]] **[[KMS Blucher|KMS Blucher]] **[[KMS Prinz Eugen|KMS Prinz Eugen]] **[[KMS Seydlitz|KMS Seydlitz]] **[[KMS Lutzow|KMS Lutzow]] *''K''-class light cruiser **[[KMS Konigsberg|KMS Konigsberg]] **[[KMS Karlsruhe|KMS Karlsruhe]] **[[KMS Koln|KMS Koln]] *''Leipzig''-class light cruiser **KMS'' Leipzig'' **[[KMS Nurnberg|KMS Nurnberg]] *''Gazelle-class light cruiser **[[SMS Amazone|SMS ''Amazone]] **[[SMS Medusa|SMS Medusa]] **[[SMS Arcona|SMS Arcona]] **[[SMS Niobe|SMS Niobe]] *''Bremen-class light cruiser **[[SMS Berlin|SMS ''Berlin]] **[[SMS Hamburg|SMS Hamburg]] *''Magdeburg-class light cruiser **[[SMS Strassburg|SMS ''Strassburg]] *''Scharnhorst''-class battle cruiser **''Emden'' *''P1-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P2-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P3-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P4-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P5-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P6-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P7-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P8-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P9-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P10-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P11-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''P12-Project Pocket Battleship aka Heavy Cruiser'' *''O-Class Project Battlecruiser'' *''P-Class Project Battlecruiser'' *''Q-Class Project Battlecruiser'' *''M-Class Project light cruiser'' *''N-Class Project light cruiser'' *''O-Class Project light cruiser'' *''P-Class Project light cruiser'' *''Q-Class Project light cruiser'' *''R-Class Project light cruiser'' Destroyers *''Zerstörer 1934''-class destroyer **[[Z1 Leberecht Maass|Z1 Leberecht Maass]] **[[Z2 Georg Thiele|Z2 Georg Thiele]] **[[Z3 Max Schultz|Z3 Max Schultz]] **[[Z4 Richard Beitzen|Z4 Richard Beitzen]] *''Zerstörer 1934A''-class destroyer **[[Z5 Paul Jacobi|Z5 Paul Jacobi]] **[[Z6 Theodor Riedel|Z6 Theodor Riedel]] **[[Z7 Hermann Schoemann|Z7 Hermann Schoemann]] **[[Z8 Bruno Heinemann|Z8 Bruno Heinemann]] **[[Z9 Wolfgang Zenker|Z9 Wolfgang Zenker]] **[[Z10 Hans Lody|Z10 Hans Lody]] **[[Z11 Bernd von Arnim|Z11 Bernd von Arnim]] **[[Z12 Erich Giese|Z12 Erich Giese]] **[[Z13 Erich koelner|Z13 Erich koelner]] **[[Z14 Friedrich Ihn|Z14 Friedrich Ihn]] **[[Z15 Erich Steinbrinck|Z15 Erich Steinbrinck]] **''Z16 Friedrich Eckoldt'' *''Zerstörer 1936''-class destroyer **[[Z17 Diether-Von Roeder|Z17 Diether Von Roeder]] **''Z18 Hans Lüdemann'' **''Z19 Hermann Künne'' **''Z20 Karl Galster'' **''Z21 Wilhelm Heidkamp'' **''Z22 Anton Schmitt'' *''Zerstörer 1936A''-class destroyer **Z23 **Z24 **Z25 **Z26 **Z27 **Z28 **Z29 **Z30 *''Zerstörer 1936A(mob)''-class destroyer **Z31 **Z32 **Z33 **Z34 **Z37 **Z38 **Z39 *''Zerstörer 1936B''-class destroyer **''Z35'' **''Z36'' **''Z43'' Submarines *Type I submarine *Type II submarine *Type VII submarine *Type IX submarine *Type X submarine *Type XIV submarine *Type XVII submarine *Type XXI submarine *Type XXIII submarine Torpedo Boats *''Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS ''T-22]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-23]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-24]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-25]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-26]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-27]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-28]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-29]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-30]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-31]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-32]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-33]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-34]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-35]] **[[Elbing-class Type 1939 torpedo boat|KMS T-36]] *''F''-class escort ship **[[KMS F-1|KMS F-1]] **[[KMS F-2|KMS F-2]] **[[KMS F-3|KMS F-3]] **[[KMS F-4|KMS F-4]] **[[KMS F-5|KMS F-5]] **[[KMS F-6|KMS F-6]] **[[KMS F-7|KMS F-7]] **[[KMS F-8|KMS F-8]] **[[KMS F-9|KMS F-9]] **[[KMS F-10|KMS F-10]] *''TA''-class torpedo boat *Type 1923 torpedo boat **''Möwe'' **''Falke'' **''Greif'' **''Kondor'' **''Seeadler'' **Albatros *Type 1924 torpedo boat **''Wolf'' **''Iltis'' **''Jaguar'' **''Leopard'' **''Luchs'' **''Tiger'' *Torpedoboot 1935 **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-1]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-2]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-3]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-4]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-5]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-6]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-7]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-8]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-9]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-10]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-11]] **[[Torpedoboot 1935|KMS T-12]] *''Torpedoboot 1937'' **[[Torpedoboot 1937|KMS T-13]] **[[Torpedoboot 1937|KMS T-14]] **[[Torpedoboot 1937|KMS T-15]] **[[Torpedoboot 1937|KMS T-16]] **[[Torpedoboot 1937|KMS T-17]] **[[Torpedoboot 1937|KMS T-18]] **[[Torpedoboot 1937|KMS T-19]] **[[Torpedoboot 1937|KMS T-20]] **[[Torpedoboot 1937|KMS T-21]] *Flotten torpedoboot 1940 **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1940|KMS T-61]] **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1940|KMS T-63]] **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1940|KMS T-65]] *Flotten torpedoboot 1941 **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1941|KMS T-37]] **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1941|KMS T-38]] **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1941|KMS T-39]] **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1941|KMS T-40]] **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1941|KMS T-41]] **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1941|KMS T-42]] *Flotten torpedoboot 1944 **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1944|KMS T-52]] **[[Flotten torpedoboot 1944|KMS T-60]] Patrol Ships *''S-100 Schnellboote'' *''VP Boat'' *Geleitboot 1941 *''Flottenbegleiter'' **''KMS F-1'' **''KMS F-2'' **''KMS F-3'' **''KMS F-4'' **''KMS F-5'' **''KMS F-6'' **''KMS F-7'' **''KMS F-8'' **''KMS F-9'' **''KMS F-10'' *''Schnellboot 1931'' *''Schnellboot 1933'' *''Schnellboot 1934'' *''Schnellboot 1939'' *''Schnellboot 1939/1940'' *''Leichte Schnellboote'' *''Küstenminenleger'' *''Kleinstschnellboot Projekt'' *''Tragflügelboot Projekt'' *''Turbojet Tragflügelboot Projek''t'' *[[Submersible Tragflügelboot Projekt|''Submersible Tragflügelboot Projekt]] Armed Merchantmen *''HSK-2 Atlantis'' *''HSK-10 Coronel'' *''HSK-5 Hansa'' *''HSK-7 Komet'' *''HSK-8 Kormoran'' *''HSK-9 Michel'' *''HSK-1 Orion'' *''HSK-5 Pinguin'' *''HSK-6 Stier'' *''HSK-4 Thor'' *''HSK-3 Widder'' *''Dithmarschen-class replenishment tanker **Altmark **Dithmarschen **Ermland **Franken **Nordmark Minesweepers *[[M-class minesweeper|''M-class minesweeper]] *''R boat'' *''Minenleger Projekt'' *''Brandenburg'' *''Brummer'' *''Drache'' *''Kamerun'' *''Lothringen'' *''Niedersachsen'' *''Oldenburg '' *''Tannenberg'' *''Togo'' *''Minensuchboot 1935'' *''Minensuchboot 1940'' *''Minensuchboot 1943'' *''Sperrbrecher'' Landing Ships '' '' *''Marinefährprahm'' *''Siebelfähre'' *''Marine Nachschub Leichter'' *''Marine Artillerie Leichter'' *''Artilleriefährprahm'' *''Transport Hydrofoil VS 8'' *''Adolf Lüderitz-Fleet Tender *Carl Peters-Fleet Tender *Hela-Fleet Tender *Otto Wünsche-Fleet Tender *Waldemar Kophamel-Fleet Tender *Wilhelm Bauer-Fleet Tender *Arcona-Floating Anti Aircraft Batteries Former German light cruiser SMS Arcona *Ariadne-Floating Anti Aircraft Batteries Former Dutch Cruiser HNLMS Hertog Hendrik *Medusa-Floating Anti Aircraft Batteries Former German light cruiser SMS Medusa *Nymphe-Floating Anti Aircraft Batteries Former Norwegian Coastal Battleship Tordenskjold *Thetis-Floating Anti Aircraft Batteries Former Norwegian Coastal Battleship Harald Haafagre *Undine-Floating Anti Aircraft Batteries Former Dutch Coastal BattleshipJacob Von Heemskerck *[[Niobe-Floating Anti Aircraft Batteries|''Niobe-Floating Anti Aircraft Batteries]] Former Dutch Cruiser Gelderland *''Bremse-Training Ship *Brummer-Training Ship *Hugo Zeye-Training Ship *Grille-Avisos *Zähringen-Ice Breakers *Hessen-Target Ship *Richthofen-Seaplane Tender *Falke Class-Seaplane Tender **SS Falke **SS Bussad * United States Navy Aircraft Carriers *[[Bogue-class escort carrier|''Bogue-class escort carrier]] *''Casablanca''-class escort carrier *''Charger''-class escort carrier *''Commencement Bay''-class escort carrier *''Essex''-class aircraft carrier *''Independence''-class aircraft carrier *''Lexington''-class aircraft carrier *''Long Island''-class escort carrier *''Midway''-class aircraft carrier *''Saipan''-class aircraft carrier *''Sangamon''-class escort carrier *''Yorktown''-class aircraft carrier *[[USS Ranger (CV-4)|USS Ranger (CV-4)]] *[[USS Wasp (CV-7)|USS Wasp (CV-7)]] Battleships *''Alaska''-class large cruiser **[[Alaska-class large cruiser|USS Alaska]] **[[Alaska-class large cruiser|USS Guam]] **[[Alaska-class large cruiser|USS Hawaii]] *''Colorado''-class battleship **[[Colorado-class battleship|USS Colorado '']] **[[Colorado-class battleship|USS ''Maryland]] **[[Colorado-class battleship|USS Washington]] **[[Colorado-class battleship|USS West Virginia]] *''Florida''-class battleship **[[Florida-class battleship|USS Florida]] **[[Florida-class battleship |USS Utah]] *''Iowa''-class battleship **[[Iowa-class battleship|USS Iowa]] **[[Iowa-class battleship|USS New Jersey]] **[[Iowa-class battleship|USS Missouri]] **[[Iowa-class battleship|USS Wisconsin]] **[[Iowa-class battleship|USS Illinois]] **[[Iowa-class battleship|USS Kentucky]] *''Montana''-class battleship **[[Montana-class battleship|USS Montana]] **[[Montana-class battleship|USS Ohio]] **[[Montana-class battleship|USS Maine]] **[[Montana-class battleship|USS New Hampshire]] **[[Montana-class battleship|USS Louisiana]] *''New Mexico''-class battleship **[[New Mexico-class battleship|USS New Mexico]] **[[New Mexico-class battleship|USS Mississippi]] **[[New Mexico-class battleship|USS Idaho]] *''New York''-class battleship **[[New York-class battleship|USS New York]] **[[New York-class battleship|USS Texas]] *''Nevada''-class battleship **[[Nevada-class battleship|USS Nevada]] **[[Nevada-class battleship|USS Oklahoma]] *''North Carolina''-class battleship **[[North Carolina class battleship|USS North Carolina]] **[[North Carolina class battleship|USS Washington]] *''Pennsylvania''-class battleship **[[Pennsylvania-class battleship|USS Pennsylvania]] **[[Pennsylvania-class battleship|USS Arizona]] *''South Dakota''-class battleship **[[South Dakota-class battleship|USS South Dakota]] **[[South Dakota-class battleship|USS Indiana]] **[[South Dakota-class battleship|USS Massachusetts]] **[[South Dakota-class battleship|USS Alabama]] *''Tennessee''-class battleship **[[Tennessee-class battleship|USS Tennessee]] **[[Tennessee-class battleship|USS California]] *''Wyoming''-class battleship **[[Wyoming-class battleship|USS Wyoming ]] **[[Wyoming-class battleship|USS Arkansas]] Cruisers *''Atlanta''-class light cruiser **[[Atlanta-class light cruiser|USS Atlanta]] **[[Atlanta-class light cruiser|USS Juneau]] **[[Atlanta-class light cruiser|USS San Diego]] **[[Atlanta-class light cruiser|USS San Juan]] **[[Atlanta-class light cruiser|USS Oakland]] **[[Atlanta-class light cruiser|USS Reno]] **[[Atlanta-class light cruiser|USS Flint]] **[[Atlanta-class light cruiser|USS Tucson]] *''Baltimore''-class heavy cruiser **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Baltimore]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Boston]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Canberra]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Quincy]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Pittsburgh]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Saint Paul]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Columbus]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Helena]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Bremerton]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Fall River]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Macon]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Toledo]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Los Angeles]] **[[Baltimore-class heavy cruiser|USS Chicago]] *''Brooklyn''-class light cruiser **[[Brooklyn-class light cruiser|USS Brooklyn]] **[[Brooklyn-class light cruiser|USS Philadelphia]] **[[Brooklyn-class light cruiser|USS Savannah]] **[[Brooklyn-class light cruiser|USS Nashville]] **[[Brooklyn-class light cruiser|USS Phoenix]] **[[Brooklyn-class light cruiser|USS Boise]] **[[Brooklyn-class light cruiser|USS Honolulu]] *''Cleveland''-class light cruiser **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Cleveland]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Columbia]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Montpelier]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Denver]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Amsterdam]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Santa Fe]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Tallahassee]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Birmingham]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Mobile]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Vincennes]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Pasadena]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Springfield]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Topeka]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS New Haven]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Huntington]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Dayton]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Wilmington]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Biloxi]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Houston]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Providence]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Manchester]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Buffalo]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Fargo]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Vicksburg]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Duluth]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Newark]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Miami]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Astoria]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Oklahoma City]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Little Rock]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Galveston]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Youngstown]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Buffalo]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Newark]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Amsterdam]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Portsmouth]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Wilkes-Barre]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Atlanta]] **[[Cleveland-class light cruiser|USS Dayton]] *''New Orleans''-class heavy cruiser **[[New Orleans-class heavy cruiser|USS New Orleans]] **[[New Orleans-class heavy cruiser|USS Astoria]] **[[New Orleans-class heavy cruiser|USS Minneapolis]] **[[New Orleans-class heavy cruiser|USS Tuscaloosa]] **[[New Orleans-class heavy cruiser|USS San Francisco]] **[[New Orleans-class heavy cruiser|USS Quincy]] **[[New Orleans-class heavy cruiser|USS Vincennes]] *''Northampton''-class heavy cruiser **[[Northampton-class heavy cruiser|USS Northampton]] **[[Northampton-class heavy cruiser|USS Chester]] **[[Northampton-class heavy cruiser|USS Louisville]] **[[Northampton-class heavy cruiser|USS Chicago]] **[[Northampton-class heavy cruiser|USS Houston]] **[[Northampton-class heavy cruiser|USS Augusta]] *''Omaha''-class light cruiser **[[Omaha-class light cruiser|USS Omaha]] **[[Omaha-class light cruiser|USS Milwaukee]] **[[Omaha-class light cruiser|USS Cincinnati]] **[[Omaha-class light cruiser|USS Raleigh]] **[[Omaha-class light cruiser|USS Detroit]] **[[Omaha-class light cruiser|USS Richmond]] **[[Omaha-class light cruiser|USS Concord]] **[[Omaha-class light cruiser|USS Trenton]] **[[Omaha-class light cruiser|USS Marblehead]] **[[Omaha-class light cruiser|USS Memphis]] *''Pensacola''-class heavy cruiser **[[Pensacola-class heavy cruiser|USS Pensacola]] **[[Pensacola-class heavy cruiser|USS Salt Lake City]] *''Portland''-class heavy cruiser **[[Portland-class heavy cruiser|USS Portland]] **[[Portland-class heavy cruiser|USS Indianapolis]] *''St. Louis''-class light cruiser **[[St. Louis-class light cruiser|USS St. Louis]] **[[St. Louis-class light cruiser|USS Helena]] *''Wichita-class light cruiser **[[Wichita-class light cruiser|USS ''Wichita]] *''Fargo-class light cruiser **[[Fargo-class light cruiser|USS ''Fargo]] **[[Fargo-class light cruiser|USS Huntington]] *''Worcester-class light cruiser **[[Worcester-class light cruiser|USS ''Worcester]] **[[Worcester-class light cruiser|USS Roanoke]] *''Oregon city-class light cruiser **[[Oregon city-class light cruiser|USS ''Oregon City]] **[[Oregon city-class light cruiser|USS Albany]] **[[Oregon city-class light cruiser|USS Rochester]] **[[Oregon city-class light cruiser|USS Northampton]] *''Juneau-class light cruiser **[[Juneau-class light cruiser|USS ''Juneau]] **[[Juneau-class light cruiser|USS Spokane]] **[[Juneau-class light cruiser|USS Fresno]] * Des Moines-class cruiser ** [[Des Moines-class cruiser|USS Des Moines]] ** [[Des Moines-class cruiser|USS Salem]] ** [[Des Moines-class cruiser|USS Dallas]] Destroyers *''Bagley''-class destroyer *''Benham''-class destroyer *''Benson''-class destroyer *''Buckley''-class escort destroyer *''Butler''-class escort destroyer *''Caldwell''-class destroyer *''Cannon''-class escort destroyer *''Clemson''-class destroyer *''Edsall''-class escort destroyer *''Evarts''-class escort destroyer *''Fletcher''-class destroyer *''Farragut''-class destroyer *''Gearing''-class destroyer *''Gleaves''-class destroyer *''Gridley''-class destroyer *''Mahan''-class destroyer *''Porter''-class destroyer *''Ashville''-class frigate (Actually River-class frigate) *''Rudderow''-class escort destroyer *''Sims''-class destroyer *''Smith''-class destroyer *''Somers''-class destroyer *''Sumner''-class destroyer *''Tacoma''-class frigate *''Wickes''-class destroyer Submarines *''Balao''-class submarine *''Cachalot''-class submarine *''Gato''-class submarine *''Mackerel''-class submarine *''O''-class submarine *''Porpoise''-class submarine *''R''-class submarine *''S''-class submarine (United States) *''Salmon''-class submarine *''Sargo''-class submarine *''Tambor''-class submarine *''Trench''-class submarine *V-boat **[[USS Argonaut (SM-1)|USS Argonaut (SM-1)]] **[[USS Dolphin (SS-169)|USS Dolphin (SS-169)]] Patrol Ships *Higgins PT boat *''Active''-class patrol boat Attack Transports *''Arthur Middleton''-class attack transport *''Doyen''-class attack transport *''Harris''-class attack transport *''Haskell''-class attack transport *''Heywood''-class attack transport *''McCawley''-class attack transport *''Ormsby''-class attack transport *''President Jackson''-class attack transport *''Windsor''-class attack transport Logistics Vessels *''Achelous''-class repair ship *''Bagaduce''-class fleet tug *''Barnegat''-class seaplane tender *''Casa Grande''-class dock landing ship *''Casco''-class seaplane tender *''Crosley''-class high speed transport *''Diver''-class rescue and salvage ship *''Dixie''-class destroyer tender *''Fulton''-class submarine tender *''General G. O. Squier''-class transport ship *''Haven''-class hospital ship *''Mount Hood''-class ammunition ship *''Mount McKinley''-class command ship *''Osage''-class vehicle landing ship *''Cactus''-class sea going buoy tender *''Diver''-class rescue and salvage ship *''Iris''-class bouy tender *''Lake''-class cutter *''Mesquite''-class sea going buoy tender *''Owasco''-class cutter *''Tallapoosa''-class cutter *''Treasury''-class cutter *''Wind''-class icebreaker *''Chicopee''-class oiler *''Chiwawa''-class oiler *''Cimarron''-class oiler *''Escambia''-class oiler *''Kennebec''-class oiler *''Mission Buenaventura''-class fleet oiler *''Patoka''-class oiler *''Suamico''-class oiler *T2 tanker Cargo Ships *''Aldebaran''-class stores ship *''Andromeda''-class attack cargo ship *''Artemis''-class attack cargo ship *''Arcturus''-class attack cargo ship *''Crater''-class cargo ship *''Liberty ship'' *''Tolland''-class attack cargo ship *''Type C1''-class cargo ship *''Type C2''-class cargo ship *''Type C3''-class cargo ship *''Type C4''-class cargo ship *''Victory ship'' Minesweepers *''Admirable''-class minesweeper *''Auk''-class minesweeper *''Hawk''-class minesweeper *''Lapwing''-class minesweeper *''Raven''-class minesweeper *''YMS-1''-class minesweeper Landing Ships *LCA *LCI *LCPL *LCRL *LCS *LCVP *LSD *LSM *LST Royal Navy (Great Britain) Aircraft Carriers *''Attacker''-class escort carrier *''Avenger''-class escort carrier *''Colossus''-class aircraft carrier **[[HMS Colossus|HMS Colossus]] (Did not see action in World War II) **[[HMS Glory|HMS Glory]] (Arrived too late to see action in World War II) **[[HMS Ocean|HMS Ocean]] (Completed too late to see action in World War II) **[[HMS Perseus (II)|HMS Perseus]] **[[HMS Pioneer|HMS Pioneer]] **[[HMS Theseus|HMS Theseus]] (Completed at the end of World War II) **[[HMS Triumph (II)|HMS Triumph]] (Completed at the end of World War II) **[[HMS Venerable|HMS Venerable]] **[[HMS Vengeance|HMS Vengeance]] **[[HMS Warrior|HMS Warrior]] (Transferred to the Royal Canadian Navy, renamed HMCS Warrior) *''Courageous''-class aircraft carrier **[[HMS Courageous (50)|HMS Corurageous (50)]] **[[HMS Glorious (77)|HMS Glorious (77)]] *''Illustrious''-class aircraft carrier **[[HMS Formidable (67)|HMS Formidable (67)]] **[[HMS Illustrious (87)|HMS Illustrious (87)]] **[[HMS Indomitable (92)|HMS Indomitable (92)]] **[[HMS Victorious (38)|HMS Victorious (38)]] *''Implacable''-class aircraft carrier **[[HMS Implacable (86)|HMS Implacable (86)]] **[[HMS Indefatigable (10)|HMS Indefatigable (10)]] *''Nairana''-class escort carrier *''Ruler''-class escort carrier **[[HMS Activity (D94)|HMS Activity (D94)]] **[[HMS Archer (D78)|HMS Archer (D78)]] **[[HMS Argus (I49)|HMS Argus (I49)]] **[[HMS Audacity (D10)|HMS Audacity (D10)]] **[[HMS Ark Royal (91)|HMS Ark Royal (91)]] **[[HMS Eagle|HMS Eagle]] **[[HMS Hermes (95)|HMS Hermes (95)]] **[[HMS Indomitable (92)|HMS Indomitable (92)]] **[[HMS Pretoria Castle (F61)|HMS Pretoria Castle (F61)]] **[[HMS Unicorn (72)|HMS Unicorn (72)]] Battleships *''Admiral''-class battlecruiser **[[HMS Hood (51)|HMS Hood (51)]] *''King George V''-class battleship **[[HMS King George V (41)|HMS King George V (41)]] **[[HMS Prince of Wales (53)|HMS Prince of Wales (53)]] **[[HMS Duke of York (17)|HMS Duke of York (17)]] **[[HMS Howe (79)|HMS Howe (79)]] **[[HMS Anson (32)|HMS Anson (32)]] *''Lion''-class battleship **[[HMS Lion|HMS Lion]] **''HMS Temeraire'' *King George V-class Battleship (1911) **[[HMS Centurion|HMS Centurion]] *''Nelson''class battleship **[[HMS Nelson (28)|HMS Nelson (28)]] **[[HMS Rodney (29)|HMS Rodney (29)]] *''Queen Elizabeth''-class battleship **[[HMS Queen Elizabeth (00)|HMS Queen Elizabeth (00)]] **[[HMS Warspite (03)|HMS Warspite (03)]] **[[HMS Valiant (02)|HMS Valiant (02)]] **[[HMS Barham (04)|HMS Barham (04)]] **[[HMS Malaya (01)|HMS Malaya (01)]] **[[HMS Agincourt|HMS Agincourt]] *''Iron Duke''-class battleship **[[HMS Iron Duke|HMS Iron Duke]]'' '' *''Revenge''-class battleship (Also known as the Royal Sovereign-class battleship) **[[HMS Royal Sovereign (05)|HMS Royal Sovereign (05)]] **[[HMS Revenge (06)|HMS Revenge (06)]] **[[HMS Ramilles (07)|HMS Ramilles (07)]] **[[HMS Royal Oak (08)|HMS Royal Oak (08)]] **[[HMS Resolution (09)|HMS Resolution (09)]] *''Robert''-class battleship **[[HMS Abercrombie|HMS Abercrombie]] **[[HMS Robert (F40)|HMS Robert (F40)]] *''Vanguard''-class battleship **[[HMS Vanguard (23)|HMS Vanguard (23)]] Cruisers *''Admiral''-class battlecruiser **[[HMS Hood (51)|HMS Hood (51)]] *''Arethusa''-class light cruiser *''Renown''-class battle cruiser **[[HMS Renown|HMS Renown]] **[[HMS Repulse|HMS Repulse]] *''C''-class light cruiser *''Caledon''-class light cruiser *''Capetown''-class light cruiser *''County''-class heavy cruiser *''Crown Colony''-class light cruiser *''Danae''-class light cruiser *''Dido''-class light cruiser **[[HMS Argonaut|HMS Argonaut]] **[[HMS Bellona|HMS Bellona]] **[[HMS Black Prince|HMS Black Prince]] **[[HMS Bonaventure|HMS Bonaventure]] **[[HMS Charybdis|HMS Charybdis]] **[[HMS Cleopatra|HMS Cleopatra]] **[[HMS Diadem|HMS Diadem]] **[[HMS Dido|HMS Dido]] **[[HMS Euryalus|HMS Euryalus]] **[[HMS Hermione|HMS Hermione]] **[[HMS Naiad|HMS Naiad]] **[[HMS Phoebe|HMS Phoebe]] **[[HMS Royalist|HMS Royalist]] **[[HMS Scylla|HMS Scylla]] **[[HMS Sirius|HMS Sirius]] **[[HMS Spartan|HMS Spartan]] *''Emerald''-class light cruiser *''Fiji''-class heavy cruiser *''Hawkins''-class heavy cruiser *''Leander''-class light cruiser **[[HMS Achilles|HMS Achilles]] **[[HMS Ajax|HMS Ajax]] **[[HMS Leander|HMS Leander]] **[[HMS Neptune|HMS Neptune]] **[[HMS Orion|HMS Orion]] *''Minotaur''-class light cruiser *''Town''-class light cruiser **''Southampton''-class ***[[HMS Birmingham|HMS Birmingham]] ***[[HMS Glasgow|HMS Glasgow]] ***[[HMS Newcastle|HMS Newcastle]] ***[[HMS Sheffield|HMS Sheffield]] ***[[HMS Southhampton|HMS Southhampton]] **''Liverpool''-class ***[[HMS Gloucester|HMS Gloucester]] ***[[HMS Liverpool|HMS Liverpool]] ***[[HMS Manchester|HMS Manchester]] **''Edinburgh''-class ***[[HMS Belfast (C35)|HMS Belfast (C35)]] ***[[HMS Edinburgh|HMS Edinbrugh]] *''York''-class heavy cruiser **[[York-class heavy cruiser|HMS York (''90)]] **HMS ''Exeter (''68) Destroyers *[[24-class sloop|''24-class sloop]] *''A''-class destroyer *''Battle''-class destroyer *''Banff''-class sloop *''Bay''-class frigate *''Bittern''-class sloop *''Black Swan''-class sloop *''Bridgewater''-class sloop *''Captain''-class frigate *''Colony''-class frigate *''D''-class destroyer *''E''-class destroyer *''Egret''-class sloop *''F''-class destroyer *[[G/H-class destroyer|''G/H'class destroyer]] *''Grimsby''-class sloop *''Hastings''-class sloop *''Havant''-class destroyer *''Hunt''-class destroyer *''I''-class destroyer *''J''-class destroyer *''K''-class destroyer *''Kingfisher''-class sloop *''L''-class destroyer *''Loch''-class frigate *''M''-class destroyer *''N''-class destroyer *''O''-class destroyer *''P''-class destroyer *''Q''-class destroyer *''R''-class destroyer *''River''-class frigate *''Shoreham''-class sloop *''S''-class destroyer *''T''-class destroyer *''Thornycroft''-class destroyer *''Town''-class destroyer *''Tribal''-class destroyer *''U''-class destroyer *''V''-class destroyer *''W''-class destroyer *''Z''-class destroyer **[[HMS Amazon (D39)|HMS Amazon (D39)]] **[[HMS Ambuscade (D38)|HMS Ambuscade (D38)]] Submarines *''Amphion''-class submarine *''Grampus''-class submarine *''H''-class submarine *''L''-class submarine *''Odin''-class submarine *''Oruç Reis/P611''-class submarine *''Parthian''-class submarine *''Rainbow''-class submarine *''River''-class submarine *''S''-class submarine (British) *''T''-class submarine *''U''-class submarine *''V''-class submarine *''X''-class submarine *''XE''-class submarine Corvettes *''Castle''-class corvette *''Flower''-class corvette **[[HMS Anemone (K48)|HMS Anemone (K48)]] **[[HMS Arbutus (K86)|HMS Arbutus (K86)]] **[[HMS Asphodel (K56)|HMS Asphodel (K56)]] **[[HMS Aubretia (K96)|HMS Aubretia (K96)]] **[[HMS Auricula (K12)|HMS Auricula (K12)]] **[[HMS Azalea (K25)|HMS Azalea (K25)]] **[[HMS Begonia (K66)|HMS Begonia (K66)]] **[[HMS Bluebell (K80)|HMS Bluebell (K80)]] **[[HMS Campanula (K18)|HMS Campanula (K18)]] **[[HMS Candytuft (K09)|HMS Candytuft (K09)]] **[[HMS Carnation (K00)|HMS Carnation (K00)]] **[[HMS Celandine (K75)|HMS Celandine (K75)]] **[[HMS Clematis (K36)|HMS Clematis (K36)]] **[[HMS Columbine (K94)|HMS Columbine (K94)]] **[[HMS Convolvulus (K45)|HMS Convolvulus (K45)]] **[[HMS Coreopsis (K32)|HMS Coreopsis (K32)]] **[[HMS Crocus (K49)|HMS Crocus (K49)]] **[[HMS Cyclamen (K83)|HMS Cyclamen (K83)]] **[[HMS Dianella (K07)|HMS Dianella (K07)]] **[[HMS Dahila (K59)|HMS Dahila (K59)]] **[[HMS Delphinium (K77)|HMS Delphinium (K77)]] **[[HMS Dianthus (K95)|HMS Dianthus (K95)]] **[[HMS Gardenia (K99)|HMS Gardenia (K99)]] **[[HMS Geranium (K16)|HMS Geranium (K16)]] **[[HMS Gladiolus (K34)|HMS Gladiolus (K34)]] **[[HMS Godetia (K72)|HMS Godetia (K72)]] Armed Merchantmen *[[HMS Jervis Bay|HMS Jervis Bay]] Logistics Vessels *[[HMS Albatross|HMS Albatross]] *[[HMS Pegasus|HMS Pegasus]] Minesweepers *[[HMS Adventure (M23)|HMS Adventure (M23)]] Imperial Japanese Navy (Japan) Aircraft Carriers *''Chitose''-class aircraft carrier **[[ Chitose-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Chitose]] **[[ Chitose-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Chiyoda]] *''Hiyō''-class aircraft carrier **[[Hiyō-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Hiyō]] **[[Hiyō-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Jun'yō]] *''Shimane Maru''-class escort carrier **[[Shimane Maru-class escort carrier|HIJMS Shimane Maru]] *''Shōkaku''-class aircraft carrier **[[Shōkaku-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Shōkaku]] **[[Shōkaku-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Zuikaku]] *''Sōryū''-class aircraft carrier **[[Sōryū-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Sōryū ]] **[[Sōryū-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Hiryū]] *''Taiyō''-class escort carrier **[[Taiyō-class escort carrier|HIJMS Taiyō]] **[[Taiyō-class escort carrier|HIJMS Chūyō]] **[[Taiyō-class escort carrier|HIJMS Unyō]] *''Unryū''-class aircraft carrier **[[Unryū-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Unryū ]] **[[Unryū-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Amagi]] **[[Unryū-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Katsuragi]] *''Zuihō''-class aircraft carrier **[[Zuihō-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Zuihō ]] **[[Zuihō-class aircraft carrier|HIJMS Shōhō]] *[[HIJMS Akagi|HIJMS Akagi]] *[[HIJMS Akitsu Maru|HIJMS Akitsu Maru]] *[[HIJMS Hōshō|HIJMS Hōshō]] *[[HIJMS Kaga|HIJMS Kaga]] *[[HIJMS Kaiyo|HIJMS Kaiyo]] *[[HIJMS Kumano Maru|HIJMS Kumano Maru]] *[[HIJMS Ryūhō|HIJMS Ryūhō]] *[[HIJMS Ryūjō|HIJMS Ryūjō]] *[[HIJMS Shinano|HIJMS Shinano]] (Converted from ''Yamato''-class battleship) *[[HIJMS Shinyo|HIJMS Shinyo]] *[[HIJMS Taihō|HIJMS Taihō]] *[[HIJMS Yamashio Maru|HIJMS Yamashio Maru]] Battleships *''Fusō''-class battleship **[[Fusō-class battleship|HIJMS Fusō]] **[[Fusō-class battleship|HIJMS Yamashiro]] *''Ise''-class battleship **[[Ise-class battleship|HIJMS Ise]] **[[Ise-class battleship|HIJMS Hyūga]] *''Kongō''-class battleship **[[Kongō-class battleship|HIJMS Kongō]] **[[Kongō-class battleship|HIJMS Hiei]] **[[Kongō-class battleship|HIJMS Kirishima]] **[[Kongō-class battleship|HIJMS Haruna]] *''Nagato''-class battleship **[[Nagato-class battleship|HIJMS Nagato]] **[[Nagato-class battleship|HIJMS Mutsu]] *''Yamato''-class battleship **[[Yamato-class battleship|HIJMS Yamato]] **[[Yamato-class battleship|HIJMS Musashi]] Cruisers *''Agano''-class light cruiser **[[Agano-class light cruiser|HIJMS Agano]] **[[Agano-class light cruiser|HIJMS Noshiro]] **[[Agano-class light cruiser|HIJMS Yahagi]] **[[Agano-class light cruiser|HIJMS Sakawa]] *''Aoba''-class heavy cruiser **[[Aoba-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Aoba]] **[[Aoba-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Kinugasa]] *''Furutaka''-class heavy cruiser **[[Furutaka-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Furutaka]] **[[Furutaka-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Kako]] *''Ibuki''-class heavy cruiser **[[Ibuki-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Ibuki]] **HIJMS No. 301 *''Izumo''-class heavy cruiser **[[Izumo-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Izumo]] **[[Izumo-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Iwate]] *''Katori''-class light cruiser **[[Katori-class light cruiser|HIJMS Katori]] **[[Katori-class light cruiser|HIJMS Kashima]] **[[Katori-class light cruiser|HIJMS Kashii]] *''Kuma''-class light cruiser **[[Kuma-class light cruiser|HIJMS Kuma]] **[[Kuma-class light cruiser|HIJMS Tama]] **[[Kuma-class light cruiser|HIJMS Kitakami]] **[[Kuma-class light cruiser|HIJMS Ōi]] **[[Kuma-class light cruiser|HIJMS Kiso]] *''Mogami''-class heavy cruiser **[[Mogami-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Mogami]] **[[Mogami-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Mikuma]] **[[Mogami-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Suzuya]] **[[Mogami-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Kumano]] *''Myōkō''-class heavy cruiser **[[Myōkō-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Myōkō]] **[[Myōkō-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Nachi]] **[[Myōkō-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Haguro]] **[[Myōkō-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Ashigara]] *''Nagara''-class light cruiser **[[Nagara-class light cruiser|HIJMS Nagara]] **[[Nagara-class light cruiser|HIJMS Isuzu]] **[[Nagara-class light cruiser|HIJMS Yura]] **[[Nagara-class light cruiser|HIJMS Natori]] **[[Nagara-class light cruiser|HIJMS Kinu]] **[[Nagara-class light cruiser|HIJMS Abukuma]] *''Sendai''-class light cruiser **[[Sendai-class light cruiser|HIJMS Sendai]] **[[Sendai-class light cruiser|HIJMS Jintsu]] **[[Sendai-class light cruiser|HIJMS Naka]] *''Takao''-class heavy cruiser **[[Takao-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Takao]] **[[Takao-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Atago]] **[[Takao-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Maya]] **[[Takao-class heavy cruiser|HIJMS Chōkai]] *''Tenryū''-class light cruiser **[[Tenryū-class light cruiser|HIJMS Tenryū]] **[[Tenryū-class light cruiser|HIJMS Tatsuta]] *''Tone''-class heavy cruiser **[[HIJMS Ōyodo|HIJMS Ōyodo]] **[[HIJMS Yakumo|HIJMS Yakumo]] **[[HIJMS Yūbari|HIJMS Yūbari]] *''Yasoshima-class light cruiser **[[Yasoshima-class light cruiser|HIJMS ''Yasoshima]] *''Ōyodo-class light cruiser **[[Ōyodo-class light cruiser|HIJMS ''Ōyodo]] Destroyers *''Momi''-class destroyer **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Momi]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Kaya]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Nashi]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Take]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Kaki]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Tsuga]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Nire]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Hagi]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Fuji]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Susuki]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Hishi]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Hasu]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Warabi]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Tade ]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Sumire ]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS ''Tsuta ]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Ashi' ]] **[[Momi-class destroyer|HIJMS Yomogi']] *''Akizuki''-class destroyer **[[Akizuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Akizuki]] **[[Akizuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Teruzuki]] **[[Akizuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Suzutsuki]] **[[Akizuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Hatsuzuki]] **[[Akizuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Niizuki]] **[[Akizuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Wakatsuki]] **[[Akizuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Shimotsuki]] *''Asashio''-class destroyer **[[Asashio-class destroyer|HIJMS Asashio]] **[[Asashio-class destroyer|HIJMS Ōshio]] **[[Asashio-class destroyer|HIJMS Michishio]] **[[Asashio-class destroyer|HIJMS Arashio]] **[[Asashio-class destroyer|HIJMS Natsugumo]] **[[Asashio-class destroyer|HIJMS Yamagumo]] **[[Asashio-class destroyer|HIJMS Minegumo]] **[[Asashio-class destroyer|HIJMS Asagumo]] **[[Asashio-class destroyer|HIJMS Arare]] **[[Asashio-class destroyer|HIJMS Kasumi]] *''Fubuki''-class destroyer **[[Fubuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Fubuki]] **[[Fubuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Shirayuki]] **[[Fubuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Hatsuyuki]] **[[Fubuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Miyuki]] **[[Fubuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Murakumo]] **[[Fubuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Shinonome]] **[[Fubuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Usugumo]] **[[Fubuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Shirakumo]] **[[Fubuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Isonami]] **[[Fubuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Uranami]] *''Hatsuharu''-class destroyer **[[Hatsuharu-class destroyer|HIJMS Hatsuharu]] **[[Hatsuharu-class destroyer|HIJMS Nenohi]] **[[Hatsuharu-class destroyer|HIJMS Wakaba]] **[[Hatsuharu-class destroyer|HIJMS Hatsushimo]] **[[Hatsuharu-class destroyer|HIJMS Ariake]] **[[Hatsuharu-class destroyer|HIJMS Yūgure]] *''Kagerō''-class destroyer **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Kagerō]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Shiranui]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Kuroshio]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Oyashio]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Hayashio]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Natsushio]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Hatsukaze]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Yukikaze]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Amatsukaze]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Tokitsukaze]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Urakaze]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Isokaze]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Hamakaze]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Tanikaze]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Nowaki]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Arashi]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Hagikaze]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Maikaze]] **[[Kagerō-class destroyer|HIJMS Akigumo]] *''Kamikaze''-class destroyer **[[Kamikaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Kamikaze]] **[[Kamikaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Asakaze]] **[[Kamikaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Harukaze]] **[[Kamikaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Matsukaze]] **[[Kamikaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Hatakaze]] **[[Kamikaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Oite]] **[[Kamikaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Hayate]] **[[Kamikaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Asanagi]] **[[Kamikaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Yūnagi]] *''Matsu''-class destroyer **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Matsu]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Take]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Ume]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Momo]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Kuwa]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Kiri]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Sugi]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Maki]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Momi]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Kashi]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Kara]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Nara]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Sakura]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Yanagi]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Tsubaki]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Hinoki]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Kaede]] **[[Matsu-class destroyer|HIJMS Keyaki]] *''Minekaze''-class destroyer **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Minekaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Sawakaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Okikaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Shimakaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Nadakaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Yakaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Hakaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Shiokaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Akikaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Yūkaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Tachikaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Hokaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Nokaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Namikaze]] **[[Minekaze-class destroyer|HIJMS Numakaze]] *''Akatsuki-class destroyer **[[Akatsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS ''Akatsuki]] **[[Akatsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Hibiki]] **[[Akatsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Inazuma]] **[[Akatsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Ikazuchi]] *''Mutsuki''-class destroyer **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Mutsuki]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Kisaragi]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Yayoi]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Uzuki]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Satsuki]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Minazuki]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Fumizuki]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Nagatsuki]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Kikuzuki]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Mikazuki]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Mochizuki]] **[[Mutsuki-class destroyer|HIJMS Yūzuki]] *''Shiratsuyu''-class destroyer *''Tachibana''-class destroyer *''Wakatake''-class destroyer *''Yūgumo''-class destroyer *[[HIJMS Shimakaze|HIJMS Shimakaze]] Anti-Submarine Warfare Escorts * Momi-class ASW Escort * Wakatake-class ASW Escort * Tomozuru-class ASW Escort * Otori-class ASW Escort * Shimushu-class ASW Escort * Etorofu-class ASW Escort * Mikura-class ASW Escort * Ukuru-class ASW Escort * Number 1-class ASW Escort (Type C) * Number 2-class ASW Escort (Type D) Submarines *''Ha-101''-class submarine *''Ha-201''-class submarine *''I-121''-class submarine *''I-201''-class submarine *''I-351''-class submarine *''Junsen''-class submarine *''Kaichū''-class submarine *''Kaidai''-class submarine *''Kairyu''-class midget submarine *''Ko-hyoteki''-class midget submarine *''Ro-100''-class submarine *''Sentoku''-class submarine *''Maru Yu''-class submarine *''Type A''-class submarine (Also known as the Kō-class submarine) *''Type B''-class submarine (Also known as the Otsu-class submarine) *''Type C''-class submarine (Also known as the Hei-class submarine) *''Type D''-class submarine (Also known as the Tei-class submarine) *''Type L''-class submarine Torpedo Boats *''Chidori''-class torpedo boat *''Ōtori''-class torpedo boat Logistics Vessels *''Akitsushima''-class seaplane tender *Chitose-class seaplane tender (Later converted to light aircraft carrier) *''Jingei''-class submarine tender *''HIJMS Mizuho'' Marine Nationale (France) Aircraft Carriers *''Béarn'' *''Joffre-class fleet carrier **Joffre'' **''Painlevé'' Battleships *''Bretagne''-class battleship **''Bretagne'' **''Lorraine'' **''Provence'' **''Vasilefs Konstantinos'' *''Courbet''-class battleship **''Courbet'' **''Jean Bart'' **''Paris'' *''Danton-class battleship **Condorcet'' **''Danton'' **''Diderot'' **''Voltaire'' *''Dunkerque''-class battleship **''Dunkerque'' **''Strasbourg'' *''Richelieu''-class battleship **''Richelieu'' **''Jean Bart'' **''Clemenceau'' **''Gascogne'' Cruisers *''Duguay-Trouin''-class light cruiser *''Duquesne''-class heavy cruiser *''La Galissonnière''-class light cruiser *''Suffren''-class heavy cruiser **''Algérie'' **''De Grasse'' **''Émile Bertin'' **''Jeanne d'Arc'' Destroyers *''Adroit''-class destroyer *''Aigle''-class destroyer *''Bourrasque''-class destroyer *''Chacal''-class destroyer *''Fantasque''-class destroyer *''Guépard''-class destroyer *''Hardi''-class destroyer *''La Melpoméne''-class light destroyer (Also classified as torpedo boats) *''La Pomone''-class destroyer *''Mogador''-class destroyer *''Vauquelin''-class destroyer Submarines *''Aurore''-class submarine *''Circé''-class submarine *''Minerve''-class submarine *''Redoutable''-class submarine *''Requin''-class submarine *''Saphir''-class submarine *''Sirène''-class submarine **''Surcouf'' (NN3) Logistics Vessels *''Commandant Teste'' *''Bougainville''-class aviso Minesweepers *''Pluton'' Regia Marina (Italy) Aircraft Carriers *''Aquila'' Battleships *''Caio Duilio''-class battleship **''Caio Duilio'' **''Andrea Doria'' *''Conte di Cavour''-class battleship **''Conte di Cavour'' **''Giulio Cesare'' *''Vittorio Veneto''-class battleship **''Vittorio Veneto'' **''Littorio'' **''Roma'' **''Impero'' Cruisers *''Trento''-class heavy cruiser *''Zara''-class heavy cruiser *''Capitani Romani''-class light cruiser *''Condottieri''-class light cruiser *''Etna''-class light cruiser **''Taranto'' Destroyers *''Comandanti Medaglie d'Oro''-class destroyer (Never completed) *''Curtatone''-class destroyer *''Folgore''-class destroyer *''Freccia''-class destroyer *''Generali''-class destroyer *''Leone''-class destroyer *''Maestrale''-class destroyer *''Navigatori''-class destroyer *''Oriani''-class destroyer *''Palestro''-class destroyer *''Sauro''-class destroyer *''Sella''-class destroyer *''Soldati''-class destroyer *''Turbine''-class destroyer **''Eritrea'' Corvettes *''Gabbiano''-class corvette Submarines *''Acciaio''-class submarine *''Adua''-class submarine *''Archimede''-class submarine *''Argo''-class submarine *''Argonauta''-class submarine *''Balilla''-class submarine *''Bandiera''-class submarine *''Bragadin''-class submarine *''Brin''-class submarine *''Calvi''-class submarine *''Cagni''-class submarine *''CA''-class midget submarine *''CB''-class midget submarine *''CC''-class midget submarine *''CM''-class midget submarine *''Flutto''-class submarine *''Foca''-class submarine *''Glauco''-class submarine *''Liuzzi''-class submarine *''Marcello''-class submarine *''Marconi''-class submarine *''Mameli''-class submarine *''Perla''-class submarine *''Pietro Micca''-class submarine *''Pisani''-class submarine *''R''-class submarine (Italian) *''Settembrini''-class submarine *''Sirena''-class submarine *''Squalo''-class submarine **''Ettore Fieramosca'' Torpedo Boats *''Ariete''-class torpedo boat *''Ciclone''-class torpedo boat *''Orsa''-class torpedo boat *''Spica''-class torpedo boat Logistics Vessels *''Ramb IV'' Armed Merchantmen *''Ramb I'' *''Ramb II'' *''Ramb III'' Finnish Navy (Finland) Submarines *''Vetehinen''-class submarine **''Saukko'' **''Vesikko'' Gunboats *''Turunmaa''-class gunboat *''Uusimaa''-class gunboat **''VTV-1'' Torpedo Boats *''Hurja''-class torpedo boat *''Isku''-class torpedo boat *''Jymy''-class torpedo boat *''Sisu''-class torpedo boat *''Syöksy''-class torpedo boat *''Taisto''-class torpedo boat Patrol Ships *''VMV''-class patrol boat *''Väinämöinen''-class coastal defence ship Minesweepers *''Pukkio''-class minelayer *''Ruotsinsalmi''-class minelayer *''Teplokhod''-class minelayer **''Louhi'' Minesweepers *''Ahven''-class minesweeper *''Ajonpää''-class minesweeper *''Kuha''-class minesweeper *''Rautu''-class minesweeper *''SM''-class minesweeper Red Fleet (Soviet Union) Battleships *''Gangut''-class battleship *''Sovetsky Soyuz''-class battleship **''Arkhangelsk'' (Formerly [[HMS Royal Sovereign (05)|HMS Royal Sovereign (05)]]) Cruisers *''Admiral Nakhimov''-class cruiser *''Chapayev''-class cruiser *''Kirov''-class cruiser *''Svetlana''-class cruiser **''Petropavlovsk/Talinn'' (ex-German cruiser Lutzow) **''Komintern'' **''Murmansk'' (ex-[[USS Milwaukee CL-5)|USS Milwaukee CL-5)]]) *''Kronstadt''-class battle cruiser (cancelled) Destroyers *''Derzky''-class destroyer *''Orfey''-class destroyer *''Izyaslav''-class destroyer *''Fidonisy''-class destroyer *''Leningrad''-class destroyer *''Tashkent''-class destroyer *''Gnevny''-class destroyer *''Soobrazitelny''-class destroyer *''Opytny''-class destroyer *''Ognevoy''-class destroyer **''Yakov Sverdlov'' Patrol (Guard) Ships *''MO''-class guard ship *''Uragan''-class guard ship *''Yastreb''-class guard ship Torpedo Boats *''D3''-class torpedo boat *''G-5''-class torpedo boat *''Sh-4''-class torpedo boat Submarines *''American Holland''-class submarine *''Dekabrist''-class submarine *''Kalev''-class submarine *''K''-class submarine *''Leninets''-class submarine *''M''-class submarine *''Pravda''-class submarine *''Ronis''-class submarine *''Shchuka''-class submarine *''S''-class submarine (USSR) *''U''-class submarine (Transferred from Royal Navy) **''V-1'' (Formerly [[HMS Sunfish (81S)|HMS Sunfish (81S)]]) Dutch Navy (Netherlands) Cruisers *''Java''-class cruiser **HNLMS Java **HNLMS Sumatra *''Holland-Class Cruiser **HNLMS Gelderland **HNLMS Noordbrabant *Atjeh-class unprotected cruiser **Koningin Emma der Nederlanden(1880)'' *''Tromp''-class cruiser **HNLMS Tromp **HNLMS Jacob Von Heemskerck *HNLMS De Ruyter(1935) *''De Zeven Provincien''-class cruiser **HNLMS De Ruyter(1939) **HNLMS De Zeven Provincien(1939) Destroyers *''Admiralen''-class destroyer *''Gerard Callenburgh''-class destroyer *''K''-class sloop *''Van Galen''-class destroyer *''Van Ghent''-class destroyer **[[HNLMS Johan Maurits van Nassau|HNLMS Johan Maurits van Nassau]] **[[HNLMS Van Kinsbergen|HNLMS Van Kinsbergen]] Gunboats *''Brinio''-class gunboat *''Flores''-class gunboat Submarines *''O9''-class submarine *''O12''-class submarine *''O19''-class submarine *''O21''-class submarine *''K V''-class submarine *''K VIII''-class submarine *''K XI''-class submarine *''K XIV''-class submarine **[[HNLMS O16|HNLMS O16]] Minesweepers *''A''-class minesweeper *''Jan van Amstel''-class minesweeper *''M''-class minesweeper (Dutch) *Type-MMS minesweeper *''Douwe Aukes''-class minelayer *''Hydra''-class minelayer *''Prins van Oranje''-class minelayerh2> Polish Navy (Poland) Cruisers *''Danae''-class light cruiser (Lent by Royal Navy) Destroyers *''Bourrasque''-class destroyer (Lent by French Navy) *''G/H''-class destroyer (Lent by Royal Navy) *''Grom''-class destroyer *''Hunt''-class destroyer (Lent by Royal Navy) *[[Improved Grom-class destroyer|Improved Grom-class destroyer]] *''M''-class destroyer (Lent by Royal Navy) *''N''-class destroyer (Lent by Royal Navy) *''Wicher''-class destroyer Gunboats *''Vodorez''-class gunboat Submarines *''Orzeł''-class submarine *''S''-class submarine (British) (Lent by Royal Navy) *''U''-class submarine (Lent by Royal Navy) *''Wilk''-class submarine Minesweepers *''Jaskółka''-class minesweeper *''Gryf''-class minelayer Hellenic Navy (Greece) Cruisers *''Georgios Averoff'' *''Elli'' (Also known as Helle) Destroyers *''Dardo''-class destroyer (Modified Italian ''Freccia''-class destroyer) *''Hunt''-class destroyer (Transferred from Royal Navy) *''Kondouritis''-class destroyer *''G/H''-class destroyer *''Niki''-class destroyer *''Thyella''-class destroyer *''Wild Beast''-class destroyer Corvettes *''Flower''-class corvette (Transferred from Royal Navy) Torpedo Boats *''Alkyoni''-class torpedo boat *''Kydonia''-class torpedo boat *''Kyzikos''-class torpedo boat Submarines *''Katsonis''-class submarine *''Protefs''-class submarine *''V''-class submarine (Leased from Royal Navy) **''Matrozos (Y-7)'' (Captured Italian Perla-class submarine) Royal Norwegian Navy (Norway) Destroyers *''Draug''-class destroyer *''Odin''-class destroyer *''Sleipner''-class destroyer Torpedo Boats *''Trygg''-class torpedo boat Submarines *''A''-class submarine (Norway) *''B''-class submarine (Norway) Patrol Boats *''Eidsvold''-class coastal defence ship *''Tordenskjold''-class coastal defence ship Royal Australian Navy (Australia) Cruisers *[[Modified Leander-class light cruiser|Modified Leander-class light cruisers]] **[[HMAS Hobart (D63)|HMAS Hobart (D63)]] **[[HMAS Perth (D29)|HMAS Perth (D29)]] **[[HMAS Sydney (D48)|HMAS Sydney (D48)]] *[[Modified Town-class cruiser|Modified Town-class cruiser]] **[[HMAS Adelaide|HMAS Adelaide]] *''County''-class heavy cruiser **[[HMAS Australia (D84)|HMAS Australia (D84)]] **[[HMAS Canberra (D33)|HMAS Canberra (D33)]] **[[HMAS Shropshire (73)|HMAS Shropshire (73)]] Destroyers *''Tribal''-class destroyer **[[HMAS Arunta (I30)|HMAS Arunta (I30)]] **[[HMAS Bataan (I91)|HMAS Bataan (I91)]] **[[HMAS Warramunga (I44)|HMAS Warramunga (I44)]] (Improved Tribal-class) *''N''-class destroyer **[[HMAS Naiper (G97)|HMAS Naiper (G97)]] **[[HMAS Nestor (G02)|HMAS Nestor (G02)]] **[[HMAS Nepal (G25)|HMAS Nepal (G25)]] **[[HMAS Nizam (G38)|HMAS Nizam (G38)]] **[[HMAS Norman (G49)|HMAS Norman (G49)]] *''Q''-class destroyer **[[HMAS Quality (G62)|HMAS Quality (G62)]] **[[HMAS Quiberon (G81)|HMAS Quiberon (G81)]] **[[HMAS Quickmatch (G92)|HMAS Quickmatch (G92)]] *[[V & W-class destroyer|''V'' & W''-class destroyer]] **[[HMAS Vampire (D68)|HMAS ''Vampire (D68)]] **[[HMAS Vendetta (D69)|HMAS Vendetta (D69)]] **[[HMAS Voyager (D31)|HMAS Voyager (D31)]] **[[HMAS Waterhen (D22)|HMAS Waterhen (D22)]] *''Scott''-class destroyer **[[HMAS Stuart (D00)|HMAS Stuart (D00)]] *''Grimsby''-class sloop **[[HMAS Parramatta (U44)|HMAS Parramatta (U44)]] **[[HMAS Warrego (U73)|HMAS Warrego (U73)]] **[[HMAS Yarra (U77)|HMAS Yarra (U77)]] Corvettes *''Bathurst''-class corvettes **[[HMAS Cowra (J351)|HMAS Cowra (J351)]] **[[HMAS Deloraine (J232)|HMAS Deloraine (J232)]] **[[HMAS Dubbo (J251)|HMAS Dubbo (J251)]] **[[HMAS Echuca (J252)|HMAS Echuca (J252)]] **[[HMAS Freemantle (J246)|HMAS Freemantle (J246)]] **[[HMAS Gawler (J188)|HMAS Gawler (J188)]] **[[HMAS Geelong (J201)|HMAS Geelong (J201)]] **[[HMAS Geraldton (J178)|HMAS Geraldton (J178)]] **[[HMAS Gladstone (J324)|HMAS Gladstone (J324)]] **[[HMAS Glenelg (J236)|HMAS Glenelg (J236)]] **[[HMAS Goulburn (J167)|HMAS Goulburn (J167)]] **[[HMAS Gympie (J238)|HMAS Gympie (J238)]] **[[HMAS Horsham (J235)|HMAS Horsham (J235)]] **[[HMAS Inverell (J233)|HMAS Inverell (J233)]] **[[HMAS Ipswich (J186)|HMAS Ipswich (J186)]] **[[HMAS Junee (J362)|HMAS Junee (J362)]] **[[HMAS Latrobe (J234)|HMAS Latrobe (J234)]] **[[HMAS Launceston (J179)|HMAS Launceston (J179)]] **[[HMAS Lismore (J145)|HMAS Lismore (J145)]] **[[HMAS Lithgow (J206)|HMAS Lithgow (J206)]] **[[HMAS Maryborough (J195)|HMAS Maryborough (J195)]] **[[HMAS Mildura (J207)|HMAS Mildura (J207)]] **[[HMAS Parkes (J361)|HMAS Parkes (J361)]] **HMAS '' Pirie'' (J189) **[[HMAS Rockhampton (J203)|HMAS Rockhampton (J203)]] **[[HMAS Shepparton (J248)|HMAS Shepparton (J248)]] **[[HMAS Stawell (J348)|HMAS Stawell (J348)]] **[[HMAS Strahan (J363)|HMAS Strahan (J363)]] **[[HMAS Tamworth (J191)|HMAS Tamworth (J191)]] **[[HMAS Toowoomba (J157)|HMAS Toowoomba (J157)]] **[[HMAS Townsville (J205)|HMAS Townsville (J205)]] **[[HMAS Wallaroo (J222)|HMAS Wallaroo (J222)]] **[[HMAS Warrnambool (J202)|HMAS Warrnambool (J202)]] **[[HMAS Wollongong (J172)|HMAS Wollongong (J172)]] **[[HMAS Whyalla (J153)|HMAS Whyalla (J153)]] Patrol Ships *Australian Boom Defense Vessels **[[HMAS Kangaroo (A291)|HMAS Kangaroo (A291)]] **[[HMAS Karangi (A304)|HMAS Karangi (A304)]] **[[HMAS Koala (A315)|HMAS Koala (A315)]] **[[HMAS Yandra (FY91)|HMAS Yandra (FY91)]] Armed Merchantmen Minesweepers **[[HMAS Narani|HMAS Narani]] **[[HMAS Paterson|HMAS Paterson]] **[[HMAS Samuel Benbow|HMAS Samuel Benbow]] **[[HMAS Terka (TR)|HMAS Terka (TR)]] Brazilian Navy (Brazil) Cruisers *''Bahia''-class cruiser Destroyers *''Acre''-class destroyer *''B''-class destroyer (Brazil) *''Marcilio Dias''-class destroyer Royal Danish Navy (Denmark) Submarines *''C''-class submarine (Denmark) *''D''-class submarine (Denmark) *''Ægir''-class submarine *''H''-class submarine (Denmark) Minesweepers *''Søbjørnen''-class minesweeper Romanian Navy (Romania) Destroyers *''Mărăşti''-class destroyer *''Regele Ferdinand''-class destroyer Gunboats *''Naluca''-class gunboat Torpedo Boats *''Sborul''-class torpedo boat Yugoslav Navy (Yugoslavia) Destroyers *''Yarrow''-class destroyer Royal New Zealand Navy (New Zealand) Cruisers *''Colony''-class light cruiser **[[HMNZS Gambia|HMNZS Gambia]] *''Leander''-class light cruiser **[[HMNZS Leander|HMNZS Leander]] **[[HMNZS Achilles|HMNZS Achilles]] Republic of China Navy (China) Cruisers * Ning Hai. * Ping hai. * Chao hao. * Hai Chi Patrol Boats * Ying Swei * E boat Gunboats * Chen shen * Chu kuan * Chu tang * Chu chien Destroyers * Chien kang * Fei ying Torpedo boats * Hu peng * Hu tsuin * Hu Ngo * Hu ying Category:Ship Classes Category:Lists